The Cause
by BlueFrost
Summary: If there is anything she hates more than dying, it's being stuck in the body of a child. Hotaru is in the gundam universe, and has to find Usagi. But how long will that be? (Status: 3)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing or any of their characters...*sniff sniff* although I really wish I did...BAWAHWAHWAHWAH... Okay, I'm done *sniff sniff* and yeah... This is the only place you're going to find the Disclaimer, so yeah...I find it easier if I put it in only the first chapter then I don't have to...ok...I think you all get the point.

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, this is a fic I wrote during school because yeah, I didn't have anything better to do and yeah. I hope you all like this fic and yeah...I look forward to your reviews, good or bad. *grins* Enjoy!

The Cause

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 1

'_What am I going to do? How long until they catch up to me? Little princess. . ._' The cloaked figure held the sleeping bundle a little closer to her body. "Just a little further, keep quiet for Setsuna-mama a little while longer." Setsuna heard a noise, and blended into the shadows. The night cloaking her, letting her meld into the alleyway.

Two dark figures were lit up by the moonlight, "Where did she go?" The taller of the two goo monsters snarled.

Setsuna couldn't tell of they had a gender, both of the figures looked the same. The one that had spoken was the taller and larger of the two. Their deformed bodies reminded her of the walking dead. Their bodies too disfigured to really tell physical features.

"I can't smell her." The smaller one's voice sounded forced, as if it was not used to speech. "It's all this waste, I can't smell a thing."

"We can't leave without finishing the job, the master will have our heads." Snarled the larger one, who was obviously the one in charge. "We won't be able to find her if you can't smell her, and the witch destroyed our reader."

"Then we'll find another body, one that looks like her, this is an alternate universe. Find her double, a baby, and bring the heads, nobody will know. The master. . ."

"Deceive the master?" The larger one shouted, "And if he find out? We'll be killed for treason!" The larger one paced, then faced the smaller one.

The smaller one, fed up with the larger one, grabbed his superior's arm, or what looked to be his arm. "He _won't_ know. We, don't tell _anyone_, and if he finds out. He'll think two dumb lowers, what do we know the difference."

"Stupid, how will we find the double if we can't even find the original?" The larger one growled. "I have a better idea. What do you suppose the body is unidentifiable, any one could make that mistake." They grinned, if anyone could call that grinning.

Setsuna jumped easily onto the roof of the building she was using as a hiding place. Without fear, she watched the two monsters disappear. Knowing her duty, she sadly looked down at the child in her arms. No longer a baby, but a five year old little girl.

"You can put me down now Setsuna-mama. The coast is clear, everything is safe for the moment." Setsuna saw the little girl pull a cape from her space pocket. "I'm glad I'm aging quicker than last time. I should be my original age by morning, probably sooner. Then I'll be able to help our cause. Instead of being stuck in the body of a child." The smaller girl's voice sounded bitter and angry.

"Hotaru, you can't help in this task. You must find the princess, and be safe for even a while from that monster's clutches."

"As our mission in life is to live while our family dies." Hotaru spat out bitterly. "Where one is reborn, so is the other."

"It is the way it must be." Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto, "I have to go now, before those monsters hurt any innocents here. This is for you," Pluto clasp a small chain around Hotaru's neck, one small purple sphere held the small chain together. It was as if the little purple orb glowed with a life of its own. The on in her hand was exactly the same, only the orb was a dull pink, barely glowing with life.

"A new transformation device, I'm sure you've guessed who that belongs to. It will help you find her, the brighter it glows, the close you are to her."

Hotaru closed her tiny fist around the necklace, "The others will be reborn?"

"Once sworn to the cause, always with the cause. They are here, and already searching for each other. However, it's your job to find her, don't worry about memories, she'll know you." Pluto had one foot on the ledge, "I must stop them before they hurt any innocents."

"Be careful Pluto." A six-year-old Hotaru watched as her friend disappeared into the night.

Opening her clutched fist, the violet eyed, black-haired girl gazed down at the small pink orb. "Where could she be?" The girl questioned herself before the little pink orb lit up with light. "She's near."

Checking out her current location, '_How the hell am I suppose to get down from here?_' Finding herself without a way to get off the roof. Taking a few steps to on side, then to the other sides of the small but _very_ tall building. '_These clothes are a little tight._' Pulling a black skirt, two black tennis shoes (black laces included) (AN: When I say black tennis, in this case I mean the canvas tennis...:p), black under clothes, a pair of black knee highs, and a tight black long sleeved turtle-neck shirt from her dsp (dimensional space pocket). "I hate dying." Taking her chances and leaping over the side.

*Another Part of the City*

"I'll send you to the underworld before I let you harm any more innocents." Sailor Pluto yelled, "DEADLY SCREAM!" Purple energy flew at the two monsters. '_That should have killed them_.' An exhausted Sailor Pluto fell to one knee, breathing heavily.

"Now we have you Lady Pluto." Gurgled the tall monster as it advanced, its partner right behind it. "The master will be so pleased we took care of his greatest threat."

Smirking, she stood, holding her right side, "Like I said, I'll send you to the underworld." Using her key to keep her up. "To protect innocents...and my family." Taking several deep breaths, "Pluto Universal Power!" The area was engulfed with gray/black light (AN: A little hard to imagine, but yeah...good thing you all have tons of it!) and the pure hard core power of the planet Pluto.

"What's going on?"

"Father, bring me home." The now detransformed Time Guardian pleaded, the power around them intensifying to the point of...well, BOOM!

"Aaahh!!!" The two monsters turned to dust, unable to stand the power. The light disappeared, leaving a close to dead Setsuna, still being held up by her time key. "Why am I still here? Father? Is that you?"

A dark shadow loomed over her, and she was lifted into strong arms, "Don't struggle love, you're in so much pain already." The slight accent triggering her memory. Her key disappeared the moment the man pried her fingers from it. "You're safe now, rest a little."

"Charon?" Her throat dry as the words came from her mouth. Drawing her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You better believe it love." Holding her tightly then concentrating his power on their house. Instead of them appearing in the room, the room seemed to appear around them. Everything slowing fading into view, they were in a room she didn't recognize.

"I thought I told you to stay away..." Pinching him, as she felt a power enter her body, healing her. "Put me down Charon, now." Pushing at his chest, or trying to, which was ignored. '_He hasn't changed at all._' Secretly thinking with a smile.

"Now is that any way to greet your husband? The one that just saved your very attractive ass from death?" He set her down, but kept hold of her waste, "Are you even going to thank me? You know you want to." His voice light, then suddenly serious, "Are you okay? What am I talking about, of course you're not okay." Picking her up again and setting her on the couch.

"Charon..." the loss, then quick gaining of power over whelmed her, causing her to pass out.

"I missed you too love." Charon leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then gently covered her with a blanket, "Sleep well." Running a hand through his short, jagged, red hair, then looked down at his wife and disappeared with a small smirk on his face.

*Park not far away*

'_She's gone._' An eight year old Hotaru thought with anguish as the Time Guardian's life energy disappeared from the dimension, and just as suddenly, a new power appeared and was gone. '_At least she took care of those monsters._' Wiping a small tear that had escaped its cage. "Where do I go now?"

Currently, the eight year old girl was sitting on a swing in the park, waiting for her body to catch up with her mind, having a feeling that her body had stopped growing. How she knew, she didn't, it was something she felt. "At least I still have my memory, even though I'm stuck in this body." Looking down at her now sweater covered arms. "I must find a place to stay, or wait for the police to pick me up and issue me a home." She rolled her eyes, and stood. "I hate being a child."

Pulling a pack out of her dsp (dimensional space pocket), she opened it and inspected its contents. "I'm not going to starve, that's for sure."

"Hey little girl." A rough voice called from the street.

Looking up, she sighed, seeing just as she had dreaded, a police car. Sitting in the car, a rather large looking policeman, "Little girl, what are you doing out here by yourself?" The policeman asked, getting out of the car and walking over to her.

Quickly flipping her pack shut, and tossing it into her dsp behind her. "Hello officer." She greeted, sitting down on the swing and looking up at the officer.

"What's your name?" The officer kneeling down in front of her, taking off his hat.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Acting the child, "But since you're a police man, I guess it's safe to talk to you." The officer nodded, "My name is Hotaru." Sticking out one of her hands and smiling. "What's your name officer?"

"Well, Hotaru, my name is Jared Kreker. You can call me Officer Jared okay?" Taking the small hand with a smile. "Where is your mother? Why are you here by yourself?"

She ignored the vision that came to her, smiling at him with kindness. "I don't have a mother Officer Jared, and I came here to think, that's why I'm here by myself." Hotaru replied, "I'll be leaving soon though, I have to go back to the orphanage."

"You mean the Maxwell place? That quite a walk away little lady, how about I give you a ride back."

'_That was lame, as if he was going to believe me anyway._' Smiling, she stood, then looked up at him. "I can find my own way back officer, I can take care of myself."

Officer Jared looked down at her with a smile, "I'm sure you can, but I'll still give you a ride."

'_How am I going to get out of this one? Stupid body, start growing already, I don't want to be stuck in the body of an eight year old!_' Smiling up at the annoying officer, Hotaru nodded an okay and took his hand as he led her to the car.

"In you go." Opening the driver's side door and helping her up, then getting in and starting the car. "Buckle up." He told her, as he drove down the street. "Have you been at the Maxwell place long?"

"No." Hotaru replied, twisting her sleeve in her hands, aggravation building inside her. "I haven't been there yet."

"You haven't been there yet? How long have you been on the streets?" The car came to a stop outside an old church. A very old church, '_Something from my time maybe? This is the future?_'

Ignoring all the officer's questions, Hotaru asked one of her own. "Officer, what is the date?"

"190 AC." The officer told her, opening her door, "Come on now. The good Father doesn't bite. He's a very kind man, and you'll like Sister Helen."

'_Why do I feel like I should recognize this place?_' Taking in the scenery around her, a small playground, complete with monkey bars, swings, slides, and sand boxes. Purple, pink, and white flowers lined the sidewalk, and behind the church, she could see a small graveyard. A small group of kids were playing on the playground, stopping once they saw the police car. Slowly, they piled along the sidewalk, following the police officer.

"You brought another one Officer Jared?" One of the group asked.

"There ain't no room for more kids!" An angry boy yelled up at Jared. "We don't want her ere."

"Now now children, is that any way to greet a new commer?" A cheery voice came from the open door of the church, "Play time is over, time for your lessons." Groaning, the children trudged into the church without a backward glance. When they were all gone, the nun looked at the officer and Hotaru. "What have we here officer?"

"I found her at Shellway Park, by herself, said she was coming here. So I gave her a ride and here we are, can you take her? If there isn't any room, I could always go to the Manor." The officer told the nun in his rough voice. "I'm not sure if she has family or not, she wasn't volunteering information. Make your decision quick Sister, I'm still on duty."

"We have room officer, I'll bring her to Father Maxwell, and if we learn anything from her." Nodding at the Sister, he patted Hotaru on the head and left. "I'm Sister Helen, what's your name child?"

Hotaru could feel the light emanating from the sister, '_She's an innocent._' Her eyes going soft, looked at the sister's out stretched hand, then looked down at her own. '_I'm ages older than her, and I'm trapped in this infernal body._' Looking up at the sister, she could only see good and kindness in her eyes. The black habit Sister Helen wore only made her look more gentle, happy with her decision. "You don't want to touch me Sister. You are more aware than most."

With her comment, Hotaru saw the confusion in the taller woman's eyes. Withdrawing her hand from the small girl, "Um...follow me then." Opening the door, Hotaru passed by her, the sister shivered, the door closed.

"How long has this church been standing?" Hotaru asked, looking around, making small observation of the walls and pictures. "I'd say before AC, whatever that means." Mumbling to herself as she followed the sister.

"Why, the church was build on Earth over a thousand years ago, before the freeze. It was a very long time ago, you wouldn't understand yet child." Smiling to herself as she knocked on a door. "Wait here while I explain your situation to Father Maxwell."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, '_Wouldn't understand...I won't even get started with what I can understand._' Sighing down at the floor in anger, then leaned against the wall, watching the door. "If there is anything I hate more than dying, it's waiting."

"As if you know what's it's like to die." A voice came from the darkness of the stairs. 

"Who's there?"

"Just me." A boy with a long braid appeared, walking up the stairs to her. "I'm Duo, what's your name?" He asked her, his blue eyes shining with merriment. "How long have you been here, I heard some of the other kids talking about the newbie. You're not going to last long here, as much as Sister Helen and Father Maxwell, watch us. Some of those kids are pretty mean."

"I can take care of myself, how old are you?"

"Ten, how about you?"

"Older than I look."

"Hotaru you can...hello Duo, shouldn't you be with the others?" Sister Helen ushered Hotaru into the room, touching the little girl's back, and froze as an iciness seemed to pass over her soul. "What are you?" She whispered with wide eyes as Hotaru looked at her.

"I told you not to touch me Sister, I'm sorry." As she shrugged off Sister Helen's hand and walked into the room. Sister Helen's death a new weight on her conscience.

Sister Helen stood in the doorway, staring at her hand with shock, then to Hotaru's back. She felt as if a shadow had passed over her soul, a dark shadow. "Is something wrong Sister Helen?" Duo asked, placing a hand on the sister's arm. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Duo." She answered, a little too quickly for Duo's taste, something was up with that girl, and he was going to find out. "Let's get to your class Duo, Father Maxwell and Hotaru need to be alone." She closed the door hastily, and with a small glance at the closed door, she took Duo's hand and walked down the stairs.

"Sit down child, you're perfectly safe here." Father Maxwell, indicated to the chair in front of his wood desk.

'_Another kind soul._' She thought with a sigh, and inspected the father. He was a tall man, taller than her small child's body anyway, and he wasn't as old as she had imagined him. He was young, like Sister Helen, and he emitted goodness, like her. '_Different time, different customs._' (AN: Think of the priest in the episode with Naru/Molly and the rainbow crystal.) Looking around the room, she took a seat. "Am I going to be staying here?"

"If you want to stay, you're welcome, but I have a few questions that I need to ask you."

"My name is Hotaru, I'm not allergic to anything, and at the moment I'm eight years old."

"I still have a few questions to ask you." He smiled down at her, "Don't take any offense in the questions I ask you, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"I understand."

"What were you doing at the park by yourself?"

Raising an eyebrow, a very unchild-like thing to do, "I was sitting in the park thinking, I have many things to do. Things I have to prepare for, I'm not a child you know."

"You have things to do? You are still a little girl." Doing what was instinctive to him, he reached out his hand to hers. Just as he was about to take a hand, she stood and moved away from the chair.

"I'm older than I look, probably older than anyone you've ever met. I'd like to stay here for a while, I'm not sure how long I can stay though." Standing in front of the window, her back to the kind priest, her hand in her pocket. Holding the necklace, her other hand fingering the small orb around her neck.

Father Maxwell, looked at the small child's back, she was by his standards quite different from the other children. From the way Sister Helen reacted when she had touched the child made him wonder, "That's another thing, do you know your parents? Where they could be? Who left you at the park?"

"Yes, I know both of my parents, and nobody left me there. How and why isn't important, what's important is right now."

'_What a wise little girl._' Looking at her, she appeared to be a little girl, younger than her claimed age of eight. The way she spoke, was that of a teenager, someone of experience, age. "How old do you think you are?"

"Mentally, I'm almost seventeen, but in this time I'm more than a thousand, my body, well, that's another story." Looking back at the priest, who wore a look of disbelief on his face. "It's fine if you don't believe me. It's unlikely anyone would believe the ranting of an eight year old child."

"What you're saying is confusing, but you sound older than you look. You will be staying here, I won't allow you to go to the manor. It's a horrid place for children, I don't understand why it hasn't been closed down. But answer me something."

"I'll answer what I can."

"What was it Sister Helen felt when she touched you?" He asked with curiosity.

Her expression grew very somber and sad, "She's probably not even sure what she felt." Shaking her small head, her chin-length black hair swishing. "I'm sure what she felt is what everyone feels when someone touches me, as if a dark shadow has just drifted over their very core."

"You mean like death?"

"Not like death Father. Death itself." Her as grave as her voice and eyes. "You see Father, I'm not an ordinary person. The circumstances of my being is very different than others." She sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you more than that."

"That's fine child. You can join the other children if you want, they're doing their lessons with Sister Helen. Should she know?"

"You're not even suppose to know, how do you think a kind soul like her would take this?" She shook her head, "It would be wiser she doesn't, I have a feeling she has a small idea of what I am." Fixing her sweater and walking to the door.

"What are you?" Father Maxwell asked, almost dreading what she may say.

Hand on the doorknob, she paused and turned to him. "I'm death." With that, she opened the door and walked down the stairs, heading towards the sound of children's voices.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That is the longest chapter I have _ever_ written, and probably will ever write, this is the first chapter, I thought, hmm...why not write a long one. This is yeah, the longest any of my chapter will be and yeah. Could any of you help me? I've been looking for a GW/SM fic about the scouts going to school with the guys and yeah. Anyway, they go to the Sanq Kingdom and attend school and the whole gang is there, and I mean the outers also. But the thing is, Hotaru is stuck in the body of a child, and her body is growing slower, Setsuna is kind of like the guidance counselor and Hotaru is acting the secretary. Which everyone thinks is strange because they only see a child, anyway, Duo kind of has something for her. Which makes her aggravated, and you know the girls are all paired up with the other guys. Usagi and Hirro have their thing going I can't remember much save for the fact that youma start to show up around the school and the scouts defeat them. The guys can't really do anything, and there is this part where Usagi is lying in bed and Hirro is watching over her because whatever it is that's evil is after her. Sorry if that kind describes half the fics out there, I can remember more about it, but yeah, it's taking up LOTS of space. If anyone can point me in the right direction, thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Well, well, well, it's certainly taken me long enough to update this right, well, I must say, I haven't even thought about this fic, it's like the forgotten fic. Well, I'd like to thank all those who have been waiting almost impatiently for this chapter...and it's all coming from the top of my head, I haven't pre-written this like I have most of my fics! So bear with me. *grins* Hehehe...ON TO THE FIC!

The Cause

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 2

'_What is it about this church that is so familiar?_' Hotaru asked herself, as she inspected the room around her. In the body she was trapped in, everything was so big. Not what she was used to, at the moment. All the other children were in class with Sister Helen, and some of the others were with the other Sisters. How she was going to survive this place was beyond her, she wasn't sure she wanted to stay as long as she might have to. "What an interesting place." She mumbled to herself in fascination.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A voice asked.

Spinning around, she came face to face with the boy, Duo, from earlier. "Do you always spy on people and skip class?" She asked, her child-voice sounding silly. 

"Naw, I'm just curious about you. You're strange."

"Gee, thanks." Folding her small arms and looking up at him. "So you're ten right?"

He nodded, "Want to get something to eat?" He asked her, taking a hold of her arm and dragging her to the nearest door.

'_He didn't shudder or freak! Wow...what is it about him that feels so familiar? I'm having all these feelings and I have no idea where they're coming from. This place only gets stranger and stranger._' Hotaru followed, not that she had a choice, Duo was taking long enough strides.

They came to a stop in the kitchen, or what looked to be a kitchen. It wasn't as big as she had expected, it was smaller than what she was used to. "Duo, what are you doing?" She asked, struggling onto a stool.

"Eafting..." The boy with the long brown braid spoke (sorta ^_^), lettuce falling from his mouth. "Wfant angy?" He held out what looked to be a sandwich. 

She shook her head vigorously, "No thanks, you eat up." Holding up both of her hands, then pulling her pack from her dsp. "I'd much rather eat this." She held up a package of chicken. "Don't bother asking where I got it, because I won't tell you." She said, taking a hungry bite of the chicken...which tastes good. Not to mention the fact that it must have smelled pretty good, because Duo was practically drooling on the table. She raised a child-like eyebrow, "Are you really _that_ hungry?" He nodded, eyes wide with stars. Sighing, she held out her hand, "Fine...eat up."

He swept it out of her hand like a mad man and gobbled it down with a swallow. Five minutes later, he had eaten almost all of her chicken, and was moving his way to dessert when the kitchen door opened. Sister Helen stood there with a smile on her face, until she caught sight of Duo. "Just what do you think you're doing in here young man?" Hands on her hips.

"I was having a snack and talking to Hotaru, you know Sister, the new girl." He motioned to the empty seat next to him, "Hey, where did she go?"

"I'm right here Duo." Hotaru's voice came from behind him. Duo turned and saw a taller Hotaru walking through the other door. Her clothes were different too he noticed, she looked...older.

Hotaru watched Sister Helen's and Duo's reaction seared across their faces. One in wonderment, the other in confusion and indifference. "What happened to you? You look...different."

"Nothing, I had to use the bathroom real quick. So I changed my clothes, you like them?" She twirled for him, her clothes were the same, only bigger. 

"I dunno, they look the same." Duo shrugged, and looked up at the nun, who was watching the two in wonderment. "What do you think Sister?"

She smiled kindly down at him, "I think you two need to get to your lessons." Duo groaned and Hotaru rolled her eyes as the kind Sister held the door open for them. "If you hurry, you'll be able to catch up with the others before lessons are over. Then you won't have to stay after hours."

"Is there a lot to do?" Duo asked, hoping the answer was most definitely no.

"Now now Duo, you know a little school work never did you any harm." She patted him on the head and followed behind them to the school room.

As soon as they entered the small room, there was silence, the two children held the gaze of every child in there. Some looked at Duo and Hotaru with curiosity, others with malice, and some, with masked kindness. '_What kind of kids are these? They're all brimming with anger and a toughness. Something akin to Makoto's attitude._' She though, taking a seat next to Duo.

"This is the school work we're suppose to do?" Hotaru questioned Duo, who had his tongue sticking out of his mouth, while he tried to do some of the work. 

"Yeah, a big work book of everything." He completed a problem, "We have one for every subject. I hate math, so, I'm far behind everyone else." He smiled down at her, then went back to his work.

'_If anything, this is hurting my intelligence._' Whipping through the whole book, then proceeded with the other subjects. Raising her hand to be called on when she had finished.

"Yes Hotaru? Do you need help?" Sister Helen called.

"No ma'am, I've finished."

"You...you've finished? All of the lessons?" The nun asked, skeptically. Standing and checking over the work. 

"It was nothing I haven't learned before Sister. May I be excused?" 

"Umm...I-I don't see why not, you've completed the lessons. I'll see what I can do about lessons tomorrow."

"No need Sister..." Her voice trailed off; her eyes narrowed and her head jerked to the left. "I have to go." 

Sister Helen and the rest of the kids watched in shock as Hotaru ran out of the room. "Oh no, oh no..." Sister Helen raced after her, the other curious students in tow. "Hotaru stop!" There was no little girl in sight. In a panic, Sister Helen opened the front doors, only to find an older version of the girl she was looking for. 

"Where did she go?" One little boy asked.

"I can't see her anywhere."

"She sure moved fast."

The young girl didn't turn at the voices, or even acknowledge their presence; her back to them the whole time. One hand raised slightly above her head in a fist, a chain hanging from it, and on the chain. A small, dull pink, circular stone holding the chain together. For a moment, it seemed to thrive with life, then the next minute, the life was gone. "I'll find you soon."

"Excuse me." The Sister put her hand on the girl's shoulder. Then with a deep startling breath, she jerked her hand back to herself. "It's you." Breathing hard, and holding her hand away from her slightly. "What are you?"

"Sister Helen, do you know where Hotaru ran off to? I just finished my work." An excited Duo scampered out of the building, with his homework in hand. Not even bothering to acknowledge the other orphans, much less the tall young girl in front of him.

The young girl brought the necklace closer to her eyes, a frown on her face, her forehead creased in thought. "Hmm..." The girl voiced, "It seems her soul has not yet found a permanent place to remain. I will wait a bit longer, my body has ceased growing."

She turned to the Sister, who was still staring at her hand in shock, "I'm sorry for the disruption Sister Helen."

"Hey Hotaru, you're older." The braided boy threw an arm around his new friend, "You're my size now. Isn't that great?"

The ten year old Hotaru smiled a bit at the attention, "Yes, it seems that I am."

"Let's go play then." Duo laughed, "Tag!" And ran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's taken me a while to get this one out, I'm not sure where I'm going with this. I have an idea, but it's a long way off until I get that far and I keep thinking of new fics to write about. Of course, they stay on paper because I never get the time to get on the stupid comp. So tell me, what did you all think of this chapter? If anyone has a few suggestions, remember, I'm all ears...well, eyes. Muahahaha...okay, lame joke...thanks for the reviews and waiting so long for this! Hope you liked it! Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Okay, I started this chapter like before I graduated and I'm finishing it now...what does that tell you...well, other than the fact that I haven't really had a whole lot of time to update...;. I'm starting college soon, and I'm trying to update all my fics at once, so this is a project, I'm going to try and update at least every two weeks okay...so maybe I'll give myself a deadline or something. Well, toodles and onto the fic, please if anyone has any kind of ideas they'd like to share with me...I'm all ears!

The Cause

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 3

Five Years Later

'_That was five years ago, and still, I have not found her._' The young teenage form of Hotaru sighed, bringing her hand back to her and closing the window. The necklace in her hand still a dull pink, flickering only slightly before going dull again. '_I'll find you, but I can't do it here. I've been dragging my feet by staying longer than I should have._'

"Still no sign of the one you seek Miss Hotaru?" The voice that had been young when she had first arrived at the small church sounded older and more mature. "Most of the children have left for safer places, yet you stay here. If you don't mind me asking, why?"

Hotaru turned to the priest, no smile on her face. "By staying, I can offer my protection to this place and you and Sister Helen. My power is not evil Father, only dark."

Father Maxwell sighed, the shorter girl in front of him had remained as mysterious as the first day she came. "It's not safe for you to be here child."

"Don't child me Father, I'm older than you." Hotaru chided, her face a mixture of affection and annoyance, "Besides, someone had to stay and take care of the both of you."

Opening his mouth to protest, he closed it with a smile. Hands behind his back, joined her next to the window, "There are other colonies you know, whoever or whatever it is you seek may me on another colony, perhaps even on earth. I was sure you were going to leave with Duo." The breeze calm and cool, he closed his eyes for a moment.

Hotaru leaned on the window sill, hands bracing her weight. "I could have." She admitted, "But something about this place, this...church, holds some kind of memory for me. The whole time I've been here, the feeling has been nagging in the back of my mind." She confided, "I know this church Father Maxwell, and I'm not sure how or where. I feel that I have been here before." Sighing and stepping closer to the window.

"You did have that uncanny ability of knowing where everything was here. I have been here my whole life and I don't know all of it's secrets. But this is a place of God, and God works in mysterious ways." He smiled gently, resting a hand on her shoulder, silently brushing any image he may have gotten from the contact. "I have a place to show you." Lifting his hand and walking out of the room.

Hotaru stared at his back, shrugged her shoulders, and with one last look out the window, she followed. Imitating him, her hands behind her back, a determined look on her face. So many thoughts were drifting through her mind, so many things she had to do that she had put aside. '_I'm too attatched to these people._' Smiling to herself, '_I hope Duo is okay._'

Duo

'_I wonder what Hota is doing._' Duo sighed, and rolled over onto his stomach. His bed groaning under his weight, his current problem rising in his mind. '_How am I going to destroy that Gundam? It's too dangerous for the average person, besides, if anyone can handle that machine. It's me._' His thoughts switching back to his job, the gundam he had helped build was finished. He'd have to find new work, but Operation Meteor was months away, he had months to destroy the thing. '_Maybe I should go visit Father Maxwell and Sister Helen._'

"Duo, get to sleep. All that tossing and turning is keeping me up." A voice complained from the top bunk, the sound of a body shifting above him made him grin. His friend Solo, not too much younger than him, he looked to be about Hotaru's age. Which was about twelve when she was really fifteen, she'd be sixteen this year. Only two months younger than him, he couldn't remember much of the first time he met her. Those memories had been put to sleep when he left the orphanage three years ago.

"Sorry buddy, I can't sleep." Putting his hands behind his head and grinning at the mattress above him, waiting for something. Just as he expected, his friend groaned wearily and soon enough his head was hanging from the side of the bed.

"So, what is it this time? Are you thinking about that girl again?" Solo slid off his bed with a thud on the floor and lit a candle. His grayish hair reflecting the light, no big shock there. "You know, girls aren't worth the trouble of thinking, and they--" He started coughing, when he was finished he wiped his hand on his pant leg. "As I was saying Duo..." But he noticed Duo was staring at something else.

"How long have you been sick Solo?" His voice was full of concern and anger.

"Not long Duo, I didn't plan on telling you. There isn't a cure, so I thought I'd just disappear, there isn't anything you can do about it." He paused and continued, "I'm going to die, that's the way it is."

"That would explain the reason your hair has turned gray, and you're tired all the time." He sat up, "I'm sure there is a cure, how else would all those rich people not be affected. Hey, don't look at me like that, I have a great immune system. Go to sleep, you'll never get better if you're always tired." Dismissing his friend by rolling over, the front of his body facing the wall. He heard his friend sigh and murmur a 'night Duo,' then lazily pulled himself onto the top bunk. '_You'll get better Solo, I'll make sure of it._'

Maxwell Church

Hotaru followed behind Father Maxwell, the hall was getting dimmer and she almost thought they were lost. As if by magic, she knew exactly where they were, only it wasn't as dusty then was it. Flashes of memory were mingling with her current ones, and forming new ones, she didn't realize they had stopped walking and now stood in front of a huge picture frame, the picture was thick with dust and grime. "Fascinating isn't it? I found this place not too long ago, and I discovered something about this church. It was moved here...from Earth." He looked down at her, "Perhaps that is why you know it, you _have_ been here before."

Ignoring his point, she stepped past him and touched the edge of the canvas with the tips of her fingers. "Something is odd about this, it's not suppose to be here." Her brows drawn together in concentration and confusing. Not having any idea what she was talking about, Father Maxwell opened his mouth to ask her a question when something caught her attention. "Stand back." She said and touched something on the picture frame.

The hall erupted with light, everything was white, neither could see anything, and when the light dimmed, the picture was dust free and glowing with a life of it's own. What was stunning was the fact that it was moving, a beautiful young woman was walking in her wedding gown. Arms full of roses and the happiest smile on her face. "Who...who is she?" He breathed, "She's very beautiful."

"That is Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo." Hotaru supplied, "And now I remember this place." Holding out her hand, the wall disappeared and behind the now gone wall was another wall. The picture of the young queen suspended in the air, and hung itself on the solid wall. "Father, these are very old."

Father Maxwell stood beside the teen, noticing the other pictures on the wall, surrounding the picture of the beautiful bride. Eight other frames to be exact, each a different woman and each a different color. They all looked happy, and beside the beautiful bride was the impression that there would have been another frame beside it. He touched that empty space and turned to Hotaru, a question on his lips. "What…"

Sighing, she turned her gaze from him and looked at each of the frames, "These are what we called living memories, now they're considered lost technology. That empty space was her husband's frame, but it was removed after his betrayal. These women, were not only close friends with Serenity, they also played a part in her court and keeping the peace between the planets of this solar system and beyond. Minako of Venus," She touched the dandelion colors picture with a blond with back length hair and sparkling blue eyes, a bouquet of rich yellow flowers in her hand and hair, to match the yellow satin she wore. "Leader of the senshi and cousin to Serenity, she was the senshi of love. This, this is Rei of Mars." Touching the next living memory of a raven-haired beauty, looking exactly as Minako, only in a rich red.

"I'd have to say that although Serenity loved us all, Rei was her best friend. The were complete opposites." She smiled sadly, "Rei was the second in command. She had a quick temper and she kept Serenity in line, or at least she thought so anyway." Moving to the next picture of a deep blue, a short haired woman with dark blue hair, which was odd even in this current time. "This is Ami of Mercury, she was the brain, quiet and reserved. You know, much of the technology of today, she invented." She looked at Father Maxwell, who had and awe look on his face. All she had told him was slowly sinking in.

"Makoto of Jupiter, she was motherly, if anything she was motherly. She belonged to neither the inners nor the outers. She had incredible strength and a big heart, she could cook anything, and it was her pride." A tall woman, taller than the other women, dressed in green and light pink flowers.

"Inners? Outers?"

Hotaru didn't look at him, but motioned with her hands at the living memories, "The inner planets and the outer planets. The outers," She motioned to the group of three clustered memories. "These two are Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama, they were of Uranus and Neptune. Haruka was very headstrong and stubborn and Michiru balanced her out, they were very much in love." Her gaze settling there for a minute, "Setsuna of Pluto, she was the time guardian and is probably there now. I'm unsure, the last I saw of her, she was off to save innocents from harm. Her life disappeared from this place, and it has not come back." Lastly, her eyes drifted to herself, "And this, as you may have guessed, is me." She met his gaze, "Hotaru of Saturn, I am the senshi of death and rebirth. That is all that need be said of me."

The Father was speechless, all the information he had taken in was overwhelming and unlike anything he had heard before. "How is any of what you just said possible?" He inspected each living memory, seeing the joy on their faces and in their eyes. "Is it possible?"

Hotaru smiled sadly, "Have you no faith Father? In life, anything is possible. I always wondered why this church was so familiar to me, and now I know. I was here, a thousand years ago, probably less, I'm sure. This is where she," Pointing to Serenity, "had her wedding. It's no wonder I couldn't leave this place." Just as she had finished, the church shook.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing good Father Maxwell, we should find Sister Helen." She turned to leave the corridor. Father Maxwell, took one last look at the wall of living memories and made his way ahead of Hotaru in search of Sister Helen. Sighing, Hotaru also looked back, "Something wicked this way comes." Then took off down the hall after the Father, not stumbling when the floor beneath her feet trembled again with force.

So, what did you all think? I know, I'm updating a little bit better now, I'm not going to say I'll do it regularly because for some reason it's not working for me. I say that, and then nothing comes to mind, so…I'm going to say thanks for waiting kind of patiently for this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. If anyone has suggestions, feel free to share them with me, I'm open for anything.


End file.
